Le Docteur Swan et le patient 4329
by VanessaJJ
Summary: Isabella Swan, psychologue spécialisée dans les phobies en tout genre décide d'aider le patient 4329 d'une manière peu orthodoxe, tantpis pour les conséquences. Rating M pour lémons - Mini fic - TERMINEE
1. Rendez-vous

**Le Docteur Swan et le Patient 4329**

_Publié lors du Twilight Contest « Je suis phobique mais je me soigne » sous le titre « Génophobie ». Je l'ai corrigé, un peu modifié et surtout j'ai ajouté un épilogue. Cette mini fic était d'abord un OS mais j'ai pensé qu'elle méritait bien un petit coin à elle seule !_

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

><p><strong>PDV : Bella<br>Rating : M  
>Couple : Edward et Bella<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>1ère rendez-vous<strong>

« Avez-vous identifié la cause de cette phobie ? » questionnai-je en tentant pour la dixième fois de me retenir de soupirer tant j'étais troublée par mon nouveau patient.

Il souffla et son visage se transforma en un masque de douleur.

« Je n'avais que huit ans, mon cousin en avait treize et je l'ai surpris en train de regarder un film porno. »

« Donnez-moi un maximum de détails. »

J'arrangeai la bonbonnière en cristal sur mon bureau en verre. Pour la première fois depuis que je pratiquais, soit deux ans et quatre mois, je me retrouvais perturbée par un patient et ça n'était pas du tout éthique.

« Je n'ai vu que quelques secondes mais les images sont gravées à vie dans ma mémoire et me reviennent à l'esprit dès que j'entends certains mots. »

« Comme ? »

« Sexe, chatte, cunnilingus, enfin ce genre de mots. »

« Bien, revenons-en à ce film, qu'avez-vous vu ? »

« Une femme, les jambes écartelées, un homme touchait son sexe brutalement, il... »

Mon patient inspira et mit quelques instants à surmonter la panique qui le faisaient déjà trembler.

« Il m'a parut brusque, j'ai cru qu'il la faisait souffrir et y prenait du plaisir. Il lui donnait des ordres, enfin je crois. J'étais jeune, je ne pouvais pas comprendre. »

« Évidemment. » répliquai-je machinalement en jouant avec mon agrafeuse.

« Elle criait fort et son... sexe était en gros plan, c'était... j'ai trouvé ça horrible, c'était dégoutant et ça m'a traumatisé. J'en ai fait des cauchemars pendant presque un an. »

Il rouvrit les yeux et les garda baissés. Ça n'était pas facile pour un homme d'admettre cette phobie, je l'admirais pour avoir entrepris cette démarche.

« Comment avez-vous réussi à ne plus en rêver ? »

Je vérifiais régulièrement et discrètement l'horloge à ma droite, mon portable vibra et plus tard mon imprimante/fax bipa. Chaque distraction était bonne à prendre pour éviter que mon imagination ne m'entraîne au delà des convenances. Oui mon patient était canon, oui il devait avoir une peau douce et des lèvres chaudes, oui j'avais une folle envie de l'embrasser et même plus… Il était la tentation même, l'interdit de tous médecins et le fantasme de toutes femmes normalement constituées. Il y avait chez lui un mélange subtil de force et de vulnérabilité qui risquait fort de me rendre folle de désir et de frustration.

« Avec le temps, j'ai appris à ne plus y penser et j'en ai parlé avec mon cousin, nous sommes très proches. Il m'a expliqué que j'avais mal interprété la scène et que de toute façon je n'avais pas à le faire. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à consulter à... »

Je relus son dossier : _Edward Masen, vingt-cinq ans._

« Vingt-cinq ans ? »

Je me saisis du fax et lus que le bailleur des locaux avait engagé une procédure juridique pour nous forcer à lui payer le loyer pour tout le mois de septembre dernier, alors que nous avions emménagé que le vingt-sept du mois. Quelle ordure ! Nous étions en plus dans un des quartiers les plus populaires de Seattle, rien ne justifiait autant de frais.

« J'ai essayé d'avoir une vie sexuelle normale. » m'apprit mon patient.

« Ça ne vous a pas enlevé toute envie des femmes ? » m'étonnai-je.

« Non, je ne suis pas attiré par les hommes si c'est votre question. J'ai essayé avec quelques femmes et j'ai réussi à faire l'amour même, mais je n'arrive pas à regarder ou toucher avec mes doigts le sexe d'une femme. Ça me provoque des crises d'angoisse, rien que d'y penser d'ailleurs. »

Je lui souris, retrouvant un semblant de professionnalisme.

« Cette phobie, la génophobie, n'est pas si rare et surtout elle est surmontable. Vous avez déjà fait un bout de chemin seul. »

« Docteur Swan, vous pensez pouvoir m'aider ? » s'enquit-il, de plus en plus nerveux.

Je le regardai dans les yeux et fut frappée pour la seconde fois par leur éclat vert. Mon sens de l'éthique en avait pris un coup, je fantasmais sur lui, c'était irrémédiable.

« Sans aucun doute. Mais c'est à vous de décider si vous êtes réellement prêt à suivre une thérapie. Ne répondez pas tout de suite. Tout d'abord, répondez à cette question : avez-vous une petite-amie ? »

« Oui et c'est aussi pour cela que je suis venu, elle... elle est demandeuse de... »

« J'ai compris. Sait-elle pour votre phobie ? »

« Non. » avoua-t-il, ses mains désormais tremblaient légèrement.

« Il serait judicieux de lui en parler et de l'impliquer dans votre démarche. »

Quelle chanceuse celle-là.

« Vous êtes sûre ? » s'angoissa mon patient.

« Tout à fait, il est inutile de chercher à vous guérir en se servant de films pornographiques, d'ailleurs je suis sûre que vous n'en regardez jamais. »

« En effet. »

« Avec le lien affectif, je pense que les résultats seront plus rapidement observables. Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ensemble ? »

« Deux mois environ. »

« Pourquoi hésitez-vous ? »

« Je me suis confié une fois et la fille m'a largué... Non pas que ça soit très sérieux avec ma copine actuelle mais j'aurais aimé ne rien lui dire. »

« Vous devez lui faire confiance, sans soutien vous n'y parviendrez pas et vous avez besoin d'une femme auprès de vous. Une fois fait, prenez votre décision et arrangez un total de six séances, au moins une toutes les deux semaines. Et d'ici là, je veux que vous visualisiez le sexe de votre partenaire, quand vous êtes seul et au calme. »

« Bien, merci docteur Swan. »

« Au revoir monsieur Masen. »


	2. 1ère séance

**1ère séance**

« Salut Bella ! »

« Docteur Swan... » maugréai-je quand ma secrétaire, Mlle Brandon, m'accueillit ce matin là.

« Votre premier patient Ed... monsieur Masen est déjà là... »

« Pourquoi cette hésitation ? » m'agaçai-je.

Mlle Brandon avait le chic pour sympathiser avec mes patients et ceux du Dr Whitlock, l'autre psychologue avec qui je partageais le cabinet.

« Il est canon ! On a un peu discuté et il est célibataire ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec autant d'enthousiasme que si elle avait gagné à la loterie.

« Des nouvelles de la comptabilité ? » éludai-je.

« Non. Vous n'êtes pas de bonne humeur. » observa Mlle Brandon, se rembrunissant alors.

Je passai devant elle et entrai dans mon bureau. monsieur Masen était debout près de ma fenêtre, un café fumant à la main.

« Bonjour docteur Swan. » me dit-il en sursautant quand je refermai ma porte.

Je remarquai qu'il tenait ma boule d'ivoire, elle avait la taille d'une balle de golf et était sculptée finement de motifs abstraits.

« Bonjour monsieur Masen. »

« C'est très joli. Ça vient d'où ? » me demanda-t-il, peut-être pour être poli.

Mon cabinet devait être véritablement « ouvert » à mes patients, ils pouvaient tout toucher, tout regarder, s'approprier l'espace et maitriser notre temps ensemble.

« Du Bangladesh, c'est de l'ivoire. » lui dis-je en m'installant à mon bureau.

« D'éléphant ? »

« Oui et avant que vous ne me traitiez de braconnière, sachez que c'est une pièce très ancienne qui me vient de mon arrière grand-père. » lui répondis-je en souriant pour le mettre à l'aise.

« Oh... »

« Asseyez-vous monsieur Masen. »

« Edward, appelez-moi Edward, s'il vous plaît. Monsieur Masen c'est mon père et c'est bien suffisant. » rit-il nerveusement.

« Avez-vous pris votre décision ? Même si votre présence me donne à penser que vous avez décidé de nous donner une chance. »

« Oui. »

« Bien. Commençons. Avez-vous fait ce que je vous ai dit ? »

« Oui. »

Il déglutit, sa jambe commença à frapper ma poubelle sous mon bureau, de plus en plus vite.

« Je suppose que ça a été très dur. » dis-je.

« Oui. »

« Bien, vous le referez jusqu'à ce que vous ne soyez plus dégouté. »

« Il y a un problème. » m'apprit-il en gigotant légèrement dans son fauteuil.

« Dites-moi donc Edward. » lâchai-je, agacée qu'il soit si séduisant et que ma fascination pour mon nouveau patient n'ait pas été juste un moment d'égarement.

« Ma copine m'a quitté. »

« A cause de votre phobie ? »

« Oui, elle n'a pas voulu m'aider, elle m'a pris pour un malade quand je lui ai parlé de l'exercice. »

_Quelle conne !_

Je ne l'avais jamais vue, je la connaissais pas mais je la maudissais. Puis j'eus comme une révélation.

« Edward, ce que je vais vous proposer va vous paraître peu professionnel et vous êtes libre de refuser. »

« Quoi ? »

Ses yeux se fermèrent juste un instant quand je décroisais mes jambes sous mon bureau.

« Je vais vous aider et vous servir de cobaye. »

« Vous ? »

Mon patient se leva brusquement et manqua de tomber à terre. Il se mit à arpenter mon bureau en me jetant toutes les deux secondes un regard inquiet.

« Vous êtes célibataire, vous ne blesserez personne ainsi et je pourrais peut-être même vous aider plus rapidement. »

Je me mis à écrire sur mon bloc-notes pour m'empêcher de sourire, je n'écrivis d'ailleurs rien de cohérent.

« Mais... et vous ? »

« Quoi moi ? » répliquai-je en relevant la tête.

« Vous êtes... mariée ? Ou en couple ? Je pensais que vous et le docteur Whitlock... »

« Non, et mon collègue et moi nous connaissons à peine. » répondis-je, intriguée par son hésitation.

« Pourtant Alice a dit que... »

« Ma secrétaire est bien trop bavarde, elle n'a pas l'expérience de ce genre de patientèle. »

« Ok. »

Il cessa de marcher et retourna vers ma fenêtre.

« Edward, nous n'avons pas toute la journée. Acceptez-vous ? »

_Dis oui ! Dis oui ! DIS OUI !_

« Ok si vous pensez que ça peut m'aider. »

« Asseyez-vous. » commandai-je.

Quand il fut de nouveau face à moi, je remontai ma jupe et écartai les jambes. Il se crispa mais ne bougea pas.

« Voici ce que nous allons faire Edward, susurrai-je. Aujourd'hui, vous allez devoir regarder mes jambes et imaginer mon sexe jusqu'à la fin de la séance. »

Il acquiesça et tandis qu'il m'obéissait, j'eus tout le loisir de l'admirer. Son visage comme ciselé, ses cheveux en un désordre qui semblait étudié, ses longs cils noirs et épais, son nez droit, ses lèvres pleines et roses foncées, son menton carré m'inspiraient des prières de remerciements au créateur. Son corps, long et musclé était caché derrière des vêtements simples de marques prestigieuses. En descendant mon regard vers son entrejambe, je remarquai que ses poings étaient fermés, posés sur ses cuisses et au bout de vingt minutes ainsi, je décidai d'écourter l'exercice.

« C'est déjà bien. »

« Je n'y arrive pas. » me répondit-il, dépité.

« Nous allons chercher une autre solution. »

« Non, je peux le faire mais... vous êtes ma thérapeute, c'est difficile de me laisser aller à vous imaginer nue. » expliqua-t-il, toujours aussi gêné.

« Ne pouvez-vous pas faire abstraction de cela ? »

« Auparavant j'ai eu besoin d'être dans une relation sérieuse pour... »

« Et ça n'a pas fonctionné nous allons donc tenter ma méthode, assénai-je fermement. La semaine prochaine, soyez prêt. »

Il sortit précipitamment en tentant de cacher son érection avec sa veste. Je souris, satisfaite et flattée. Oui ce patient 4329 méritait bien quelques efforts et sacrifices de ma part.


	3. 2ème séance

**2ème séance**

Edward arriva en retard alors que je l'avais vu se garer vingt minutes avant l'heure convenue. J'avais été angoissée à l'idée qu'il décide de ne pas revenir. Il entra dans mon bureau et je ne pus fermer les yeux brièvement quand son odeur envahit mon espace. Il allait vraiment me rendre accro à lui.

« Désolé Docteur Swan. »

« Appelez-moi Bella. »

Il me sourit pourtant quelque chose avait changé, il semblait encore plus réticent à entrer dans mon bureau.

« Bella... ok... »

Il souffla puis passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« Vous êtes prêt ? » le questionnai-je en lui indiquant non pas le fauteuil devant mon bureau mais le canapé.

Pour cette séance, j'avais délaissé ma tenue habituelle (un chemisier ample et une jupe droite) et opté pour une blouse décolletée et une jupe évasée et courte. En m'asseyant à côté mon patient, je savais pertinemment que ma jupe remonterait haut sur mes cuisses.

« Regardez-moi. »

Il obtempéra et d'un sourire je réussis à le mettre à l'aise... pour quelques secondes seulement. Il se mit à trembler et ferma les yeux, il ne put donc pas anticiper mon geste. Je pris sa main et la posai à l'intérieure de mes cuisses, à une vingtaine de centimètres de mon sexe.

« Edward, concentre-toi sur ma voix. Tu n'as rien à craindre et tu ne me fais pas mal... tu ne me feras pas mal. »

Il décrispa sa main et ses doigts touchèrent légèrement ma peau, déclenchant en mon centre comme une décharge électrique. Je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir et mon patient ouvrit alors les yeux.

« Vous êtes sûre ? » me demanda-t-il, hésitant.

« Oui, tu ne me fais pas mal, au contraire. » avouai-je sans mal.

« Ok... »

« C'est très bien, détends-toi, laisse ta main sur moi. »

J'ôtai ma main qui retenait la sienne sur moi, il ne bougea pas et ferma de nouveau ses yeux. Une demi-heure passa ainsi, lui concentré et m'excitant sans le réaliser, moi admirative et curieuse. Pourquoi cet homme et pas un autre ? Pourquoi lui me faisait-il cet effet ? Pourquoi mon patient et non un homme croisé au hasard ?

« Je suis désolé. » me dit-il quand la pression fut trop forte. Il se leva en cachant avec ses mains son sexe tendu sous son pantalon.

« Edward, ne sois pas gêné et vois comme tu as déjà fait des progrès. Tu arrives à être excité tout en étant proche de mon sexe. A la séance suivante, tu le toucheras à travers mes sous-vêtements. »

« Vous êtes sûre de vouloir m'aider ainsi ? »

« Tout à fait. » répondis-je légèrement.

_Oh que oui..._

« J'ai quand même l'impression d'abuser de vous. »

« Écoute-moi, cette méthode est effectivement une première pour moi, habituellement je ne me propose pas ainsi d'aider mais ta phobie t'a assez pourrie la vie comme ça et tu n'as personne de confiance pour t'aider. Tu dois comprendre que tu ne dois pas parler à quiconque de ce que nous faisons lors de ces séances car je pourrais avoir de graves ennuis et me voir retirer ma licence. »

« Oh... Alors il vaut mieux arrêter peut-être. »

« Tu n'es pas le premier patient qui est atteint de cette phobie, tous les autres l'ont surmonté juste en me parlant, parce qu'ils sont venus à à temps sans doute. Tu as cette phobie depuis trop longtemps et tu as déjà essayé par toi-même mais il est clair que ton blocage est plus profond et nécessite une autre approche que celle que je pratique habituellement. »

« Je comprends. »

Il se détendit quelque peu, j'avais de l'empathie pour lui et ne le trouvais que plus admirable.

« Sois à l'aise avec moi et si cela peut t'aider, ne me vois pas comme ta thérapeute. Tu penses y arriver ?»

Il recula d'un pas et se tourna pour observer le mur à sa droite.

« C'est... déjà le cas, je dois aussi vous... te dire que je me suis masturbé en pensant à toi chaque jour depuis la dernière séance. »

Son aveu m'étonnait, il m'avait semblé plus coincé que ça. C'était bon signe et bien trop flatteur selon mes principes éthiques, mon moi intérieur, lui, jubilait.

« C'est normal de faire ce que l'on appelle un transfert. Je ne t'en veux pas du tout, fais tout ce qu'il faut pour surmonter ta phobie. »

« Merci Bella. »

« A la semaine prochaine. »

Il sortit et je ressentis presque aussitôt une sensation de vide. Mon patient suivant, un ancien joueur de football américain complexé par la taille de son sexe m'attendait sûrement déjà mais j'avais réellement besoin d'un moment seule.

« Mlle Brandon, je veux cinq minutes sans interruption. » lançai-je à la secrétaire.

Au même instant, mon collègue sortit de son bureau et me fit signe qu'il voulait me parler. Je lui fis signe d'entrer dans mon bureau, à lui je n'aurais pas pu confier mon trouble et il allait me donner la bonne excuse pour vite oublier les mains d'Edward.

« Que penses-tu d'elle ? » attaqua-t-il sur la défensive.

« Qui ? »

« Alice, je veux dire Mlle Brandon. »

Il s'assit sur le canapé où quelques minutes plus tôt, mon patient avait été assis et à 'deux doigts' de me rendre heureuse.

« Trop familière mais mes rapports sont tapés vite sans aucune faute, je ne peux pas me plaindre, lui répondis-je. Ne me dis pas que tu veux aussi virer celle-là ? »

« Non. »

Il semblait tendu et se tut, m'offrant l'occasion de repenser encore à ma séance avec mon patient 4329.

« Le problème c'est qu'elle pense pouvoir aider les gens, je l'ai entendu dire hier à un de mes patients qu'il avait juste besoin de s'envoyer en l'air et pas de dépenser cent trente dollars de psy ! »

« Oui je vois. » acquiesçai-je alors que je n'avais pas tout saisi.

« Elle a promis de ne plus intervenir mais depuis, elle me pose mille questions sur mes patients. »

Jasper dédiait sa pratique à d'anciens soldats victimes de syndromes post-traumatiques tandis que j'avais opté pour les phobies, nous recevions en plus toutes sortes de patients.

« Je ne sais pas quoi te dire mais si vraiment elle te pose problème, je veux bien la virer. » proposai-je.

Il me dévisagea curieusement, je n'étais pas à l'aise avec Alice, elle me faisait sentir si peu confiante en moi et j'avais mis du temps à réagir. Désormais, elle ne se permettait plus de familiarités avec moi, sa curiosité parfois la faisait 'déraper' et je la remettais à sa place.

« C'est elle qui a amadoué le propriétaire, on ne peut pas s'en séparer, décida mon confrère. Je vais lui parler encore si ça ne s'arrange pas. »


	4. 3ème séance

**3ème séance**

« Bonjour Edward. »

« Bella. »

« Tu es ivre ? » lui demandai-je quand il passa devant moi.

« J'ai bu quelques verres, pour me donner du courage, avoua-t-il. Mais je ne suis pas ivre. »

« Ok, j'ai compris, tu es stressé. Ceci est notre troisième séance, il nous en reste trois ensuite, c'est important que nous continuions sur notre lancée. »

Il me suivit jusqu'au canapé. J'avais mis des dessous de soie, non seulement j'avais prévu pour lui de me toucher mais aussi de me regarder... là. Mon ventre se tordit de désir et d'anticipation alors qu'il s'assit tout près de moi.

Il posa sa main bien à plat sur ma cuisse et remonta doucement. Je ne lui avais rien demandé, il venait de prendre le contrôle sur sa phobie.

« As-tu continué à visualiser mon sexe ? » le questionnai-je pour ignorer cette grosse boule de chaleur dans mon ventre.

« Oui, souffla-t-il. Plusieurs fois par jour. »

« Et comment tu réagis dans ces moments-là ? »

« Je... je tremble et j'ai peur. Puis je pense à... toi, juste toi et j'arrive ensuite à être excité. Peu avant ma jouissance, j'ai essayé d'imaginer ton sexe et au moins une fois sur deux, ça ne m'a pas empêché d'éjaculer. »

« Bravo Edward. Je suis très confiante pour l'avenir. » le félicitai-je.

Sa main n'avait pas quitté ma cuisse, je le guidai entre mes jambes, hélas il se crispa et résista. Je mis une main sur sa joue et le forçai à me regarder.

« Tout va bien, prends ton temps. »

« J'ai peur. » dit-il, sa voix hachée et un peu plus aiguë.

« Je sais mais sache que j'ai vraiment envie que tu me touches. » déclarai-je, faisant taire ma conscience professionnelle.

Il ferma ses yeux et se recula.

« Ok, parlons un peu alors. » décidai-je.

« Ok. »

« Comment m'as tu connu ? »

« Mon cousin... Emmett Mac Carthy, c'est un de tes patients. Il... m'a conseillé de venir te voir... il voulait même qu'on ait des séances communes... »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'il est tordu et aurait bien aimé se sentir mieux en entendant à quel point je suis nul. »

Je le pris dans mes bras, c'était instinctif, je voulais le réconforter. Je ne pus faire le tour de ses épaules carrées, je me serrais contre lui et repris mes caresses sur son visage et dans ses cheveux.

« Tu n'es pas nul, tu es un homme merveilleux. » lui affirmai-je.

« Tu ne me connais pas. »

Je lui relevai la tête et plongeai avec délice dans cet océan vert qu'étaient ses iris.

« Un peu tout de même. » répliquai-je en tentant de le faire sourire.

« Je suppose. »

J'étais si proche de ses lèvres et c'était réellement un enfer que de ne pas céder à mes pulsions avec lui. Mais il ne fallait pas l'effrayer et je ne pouvais pas me permettre de transgresser plus de règles.

« Alors parle-moi de toi. »

« J'ai vingt-cinq ans, je vis à Seattle depuis deux ans, je suis originaire de Chicago. »

« Pourquoi avoir déménagé ? »

« Mes parents sont décédés quand j'avais dix-sept ans et j'ai voulu rester et y faire mes études. Mais quand j'ai fini, j'ai réalisé que je ne pourrais pas avancer en restant encore accroché à eux. La sœur de ma mère, la mère d'Emmett, a toujours été très présente et elle m'a soutenu et aidé dans ma décision. Elle m'a trouvé un appartement et un travail. »

Je remontai ma jupe au maximum discrètement, Edward ne remarqua rien.

« Que fais-tu dans la vie ? »

« Infirmier. »

Alors il avait dû en voir des sexes de femmes !

« Oh... mais alors tu... »

« Infirmier pédiatrique, précisa-t-il. Mais j'ai eu de sacrées crises pendant mes études, je te confirme. Je me suis confié à mon docteur référant qui m'a évité d'être confronté à un sexe... de... femme... »

« Respire à fond. »

Il prit une grande inspiration sans me quitter des yeux, comme si j'étais son repère, sa bouée de sauvetage, puis il continua.

« Le docteur Cullen m'a beaucoup aidé et c'est grâce à lui que j'ai pu envisagé d'avoir des relations sexuelles. »

« C'est incroyable comme tu as su avancé... tu peux être fier de toi. »

Il me sourit modestement, nous nous étions écartés du sujet et sans cette pression, il était très à l'aise, ou bien était-ce aussi l'alcool qui l'aidait à s'ouvrir à moi. Notre silence soudain le ramena à sa présence, sa main effleura l'intérieur de ma cuisse, son regard était braqué sur mon sous-vêtement qu'il devait apercevoir.

« Touche moi Edward. » lui susurrai-je.

Il le fit, un peu trop vite, comme si il avait voulu agir avant de réfléchir et d'avoir peur.

« Oui... » gémis-je.

« Tu as mal ? »

Il avait retiré de quelques centimètres sa main et je gémis à nouveau cette fois de déception.

« Non... Edward, touche-moi ! » le pressai-je.

Il obéit, sans même bouger sa main, il parvint à me rendre complètement mouillée, totalement excitée, terriblement frustrée. Et durant trente sept minutes, je me retins de ne pas forcer ses doigts en moi, de ne pas tâter la bosse dans son pantalon, de ne pas lécher son corps, de ne pas dévorer ses lèvres.

À la fin du temps imparti je me levai du canapé, séparant hélas mon sexe de sa main. Edward s'assit plus profondément dans le canapé, il ferma ses yeux et souffla, comme après un gros effort physique. Je relevai ma jupe jusqu'à mon nombril.

« Edward ? »

Il ouvrit les yeux et manqua de s'étouffer à la vue de mes dessous.

« Bella... »

« Regarde, juste regarde. » l'encourageai-je.

« Ok. »

Il ne tint pas plus de deux minutes, ce qui constituait un autre pas en avant pour lui. En toute objectivité je devais reconnaître que ma méthode fonctionnait et au plus profond de moi j'étais fière d'être celle qui arriverait à le débloquer.


	5. 4ème séance

**4ème séance**

« Edward, cette fois-ci, tu vas me regarder toute la séance et si tu y parviens, tu me toucheras aussi. »

Il n'était pas ivre mais définitivement inquiet et il était arrivé en retard. Je n'avais plus aucun doute sur la démarche mais peut-être allait-il avoir besoin de plus de séances. La vue de mon sexe était son épreuve et me toucher devait devenir sa récompense.

« Installons-nous. » proposai-je.

Durant les séances précédentes, il s'était toujours assis près de la fenêtre aussi, pour le perturber un peu, je pris sa place. Il fronça le nez mais ne dit rien.

« Je vais m'allonger et écarter les jambes, tu pourras voir mon visage mais je fermerai les yeux. Fais ce que tu veux mais ne cesse pas de me regarder. Tu as compris ? »

« Oui. » articula-t-il après avoir dégluti trois fois.

Je fis comme prévu, je remontai lentement ma jupe et je perçus précisément l'instant où il vit mon sexe car j'avais revêtu une culotte en dentelle noire très transparente. Edward respira profondément et s'approcha au bout de quelques minutes seulement.

« Très bien Edward. » lui dis-je en gardant les yeux fermés.

« C'est... »

« Excitant ? » tentai-je.

« Oui... je crois. »

« Tu bandes ? »

« Oui. » répondit-il tout bas.

« Laisse-toi aller. N'oublie pas que je veux ce qu'il se passe, tu ne me forces pas, tu ne me fais pas mal. »

Il souffla encore et s'approcha de plus près. Je sentais sur moi son regard brulant, ses mains tendues vers moi n'osant pourtant pas me toucher _là,_ et pour ajouter à la difficulté de l'exercice, je me mis à me tortiller. En vérité, j'étais tellement frustrée de ne pas le sentir en moi, de ne pas pouvoir le toucher, que j'étais à deux doigts de me caresser...

« Touche-moi, le suppliai-je. Edward... »

Il retint sa respiration puis je sentis un doigt sur ma fente, hélas il le retira trop vite.

« Tu es... » commença-t-il.

« Mouillée ? Excitée ? Chaude ? »

« Oui. »

« Grâce à toi Edward. Prends confiance en toi, tu me mets dans cet état, rien que toi. » lui avouai-je, encore une fois sans me sentir coupable ou gênée.

« Vraiment ? »

Sa voix devint plus grave et plus assurée, comme s'il prenait plaisir à me savoir excitée par lui, prête à le supplier, alors je le fis.

« S'il te plait touche-moi. Tu vas aimer aussi. »

Quelques doigts dessinèrent les lignes de mon sexe, remontèrent sur mon pubis et redescendirent sur mon clitoris.

« Tu sais ce que les femmes aiment ? »

Il me fit non de la tête.

« Être touchée _là_. »

Je lui désignai le haut de mon pubis et il appuya légèrement sur mon clitoris déjà gonflé et sensible.

« Touchée, embrassée, léchée. » complétai-je.

« Je ne pourrais pas. »

« Si... Essaie Edward. »

« Je ne sais pas comment. »

Je grognai tout bas, il ne me facilitait pas la tâche et je ne pouvais pas le forcer non plus. Je glissai deux doigts sous la dentelle et massais mon clitoris devenu entre temps douloureux d'avoir été délaissé.

« Regarde. » soufflai-je, plus du tout maîtresse de la situation.

« Tu es si belle. »

Il s'était levé et était désormais à genou à terre, près de mon visage. J'allais le rabrouer quand je sentis un doigt se glisser entre mes lèvres intimes. Il ne regardait plus mon sexe mais ma bouche, au moins il me touchait, il continuait de progresser.

« Tu es si désirable ainsi. » murmura-t-il.

« Edward... » gémis-je.

« Si belle, si tentante... jamais je n'ai connu une femme aussi sexy. »

Il me trouvait sexy, belle, désirable, mon cœur accéléra sa course folle et au fond de mon ventre, je sentis une boule grossir, enfler, prête à exploser et je n'en avais pas peur. Je voulais jouir pour lui, devant lui, et si c'était égoïste, c'était au moins profitable à sa guérison. Mes râles se firent plus longs, plus intenses. Une chance que les murs étaient épais.

« Tu vas... »

« Jouir ? Oui Edward, j'en ai terriblement envie mais ce serait tellement meilleur si tu me caressais. »

« Je ne peux pas. » balbutia-t-il.

Il s'éloigna de moi alors que je l'avais cru prêt à m'embrasser. Je tendis ma main et attrapai sa chemise pour le ramener à mes côtés.

« Enfonce tes doigts... »

Je délaissai mon clitoris pour guider deux de ses doigts en moi, profondément. L'extase, moi qui n'avais pas eu d'amant depuis un an et demi, cette simple pénétration m'envoya directement au septième ciel.

« Oh mon dieu ! » soupirai-je en souriant béatement.

Edward se leva et courut jusqu'au coin opposé de mon bureau. Il paraissait terrifié et me le dit.

« J'ai peur... je ne suis pas prêt. »

J'avais sans doute été trop vite avec lui, je m'en voulus d'avoir cherché à me satisfaire, pendant quelques instants, j'avais oublié qu'il était mon patient et qu'il avait une phobie.

« Viens Edward. » lui dis-je doucement en m'approchant.

Je m'agenouillai à côté de lui et cherchait à capter son regard. Sa tête rentrée dans ses genoux, il respirait profondément pour se calmer.

« Je suis désolée Edward, je n'aurais pas du te forcer. » lui dis-je doucement en caressant son front.

« Je sais que tu veux m'aider mais... »

« Prends tout ton temps. Nous pouvons avoir d'autres séances, ça n'est pas un problème. Nous irons à ton rythme. »

Il releva la tête, un peu plus serein et surtout déterminé.

« Non, tu as raison, je dois surmonter ma peur, ça dure depuis trop longtemps, ça m'a gâché la vie ! »

Il se redressa et attrapa ma main pour me ramener sur le canapé. Il me fit m'assoir et écarta mes jambes, il s'agenouilla face à moi, son visage en face de mon sexe. J'aimais quand en homme prenait les choses en main, au lit. Dans le cas présent, je n'étais pas certaine qu'Edward fut prêt mais après tout, il décidait.

« Tu es sûr ? » m'enquis-je tout de même.

Son visage était fermé, je ne le reconnaissais plus vraiment et il était terriblement sexy.

« Bella, je veux essayer. »

Il caressa doucement mon sexe à travers ma culotte et finit par l'écarter quand mes gémissements se transformèrent en plaintes.

« Oh oui... Edward... »

Voilà, je savais que je repartais sur un terrain dangereux, il me faisait tout oublier. Il n'était pas mon amant mais mon patient et me le rappela...

« Dis-moi si je te fais mal. »

J'ouvris les yeux et les plantai dans les siens.

« Je te le dirais, c'est promis. Ne t'arrête plus. » répliquai-je en foulant encore plus des principes.

Il m'obéit et en quelques petites minutes, me fit jouir et je me souvins juste à temps de ne pas crier. Je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter, je n'étais de toute façon pas du genre bruyante et puis il y avait ma secrétaire et sans doute mon prochain patient dans la pièce adjacente.

« C'était... incroyable ! » me réjouis-je en souriant à mon patient préféré.

« Vraiment ? »

Edward était perplexe, il n'entendit cependant pas ma réponse, il avait porté sa main vers ses cheveux et suspendu son geste. La scène qui se déroula alors sous mes yeux allaient me hanter à jamais. Il mit les doigts qui m'avaient donné tant de plaisir dans sa bouche et les suça en fermant les yeux, comme s'il goutait le plus délicieux des mets.

« Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça. » murmura-t-il, circonspect.

Il se releva et sortit précipitamment de mon bureau. Je me levai à sa poursuite mais trop lente, je le vis déjà au bout du couloir, puis il disparut.

« Docteur Swan ? » m'interpella Alice tandis que je retournai dans mon bureau.

Je me mis à rougir, m'avait-elle vue en train de reluquer mon patient ? M'avait-elle entendue jouir ?

« Je dois vous dire quelque chose au sujet de votre patient, me souffla-t-elle. Avant d'entrer dans la salle d'attente, il est allé aux toilettes pendant dix minutes, alors je me suis inquiétée et quand je suis entrée, je l'ai entendu en train de se masturber. »

Elle semblait vraiment inquiète, pas du tout dégoutée.

« C'est normal, la rassurai-je. Mais surtout, ne lui faites pas comprendre que vous l'avez remarqué. »

« Bien sur docteur Swan. »

Elle me regarda de haut en bas, surprise par mon air encore extatique, mon chemisier dépassant de ma jupe froissée, mes jambes tremblantes.


	6. 5ème séance

**5ème séance**

« Edward, quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Il tournait en rond dans mon bureau, déplaçant un objet, bougeant le fauteuil, soulevant le store.

« Je n'arrive pas à... je sens que je suis proche, je comprends que je ne te fais pas de mal mais tes gémissements lors de la dernière séance... j'ai eu peur. »

« Je sais que c'est effrayant pour toi mais tu dois prendre du recul, tu as fais de tels efforts, nous sommes si proches du but. »

« J'ai réussi à te faire jouir, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je hochai ma tête, soudain timide.

« Tu n'as pas simulé ? »

« Non, je te le jure. »

« J'ai pensé à ce que nous avons fait quasiment à chaque minute, j'ai gardé le souvenir précis de ton sexe sous mes doigts et de ton... de ton jus dans ma bouche... Mais je n'ai pas réussi à jouir après ça. »

« Pendant deux semaines ? » demandai-je ahurie.

Je m'étais branlée en pensant à lui matin et soir, j'avais même emporté chez moi la photo de son dossier !

« Je t'avais dit que j'avais besoin d'être impliqué. » murmura-t-il.

« Je sais mais Edward, tu as fait des progrès incroyables ! Ne sous-estime pas tout ce que tu as accompli. »

Oh non je n'allais pas le laisser me filer entre les doigts sous prétexte qu'il avait besoin d'être lié émotionnellement à quelqu'un.

Il acquiesça et déglutit.

« Je voudrais finir la thérapie ailleurs que dans ton bureau. » me dit-il, solennel.

Je me laissai tomber sur le canapé, inspirai profondément, il était temps de passer à la vitesse supérieure et en finir avec cette thérapie. Après j'arriverais à oublier, à me reprendre, à me passer de lui... peut-être.

« Dis-moi tout. » répliquai-je en tentant de paraître calme.

« Je veux qu'on fasse... qu'on ait un semblant de normalité, je veux qu'on aille diner et je veux flirter avec toi, aller chez toi ou chez moi et alors... et alors je te toucherai, je te lécherai, je te ferai jouir plusieurs fois, je veux juste me perdre dans ton sexe. »

Je ne pus rien répliquer et pourtant il attendait une réponse. Si je ne réagissais pas, il croirait avoir dit quelque chose de mal, or il était plus que motivé à surmonter sa phobie, je ne devais pas casser cet élan.

« Tu penses que tu peux accepter de m'aider encore... de le faire ainsi ? » me demanda-t-il, soucieux.

Nos regards se croisèrent et lui comme moi ne parvenions pas à cacher notre impatience. Ça n'aurait pas du me mettre dans un état fébrile, j'étais une professionnelle bon sang !

_Je te toucherai, je te lécherai, je te ferai jouir plusieurs fois, je veux juste me perdre dans ton sexe_, m'avait-il dit. Comme j'avais hâte, malgré tout j'avais hâte parce que je compris que je ne connaitrais sans doute plus jamais ce sentiment de fusion avec un homme, ce désir étouffant, ce besoin irrationnel d'appartenir à quelqu'un.

« Oui, je veux vraiment que tu y arrives. »

« Merci. »

Il me sourit, puis son regard s'assombrit et il s'agenouilla devant moi. Comme lors de la dernière séance, il écarta mes jambes, remonta ma jupe. Cette fois-ci cependant, il remonta ses mains sur mes hanches puis mon ventre, d'un regard, il me demanda l'autorisation de me toucher les seins.

Je voulais qu'il m'embrasse mais ça aurait sans doute été déplacé de le lui demander. Je dus me mordre la lèvre pour ne pas déjà gémir, ma peau me trahissait, j'avais la chair de poule et je tremblais légèrement. Il resta plusieurs minutes à me toucher et quand ses doigts pincèrent ma lèvre inférieure, j'ouvris les yeux et le découvris à quelques centimètres de moi.

« Je voulais que tu ouvres les yeux Bella. »

« Ok. »

Son regard vert me pénétrait, comme si il voulait que je me soumette sans résistance.

« J'ai besoin de savoir, de lire sur ton visage et dans tes yeux que je ne te fais pas mal. » me déclara-t-il.

« Ok. »

« Tu aimes ça, vraiment ? » me questionna-t-il.

« Oui, la plupart des femmes aiment ça mais là... c'est toi alors c'est encore meilleur. » lui déclarai-je.

Ma raison était apparemment entravée par la luxure et c'était récurrent depuis que je m'occupais d'Edward. Je pensais à lui en permanence, j'avais compté les jours me séparant de nos séances, je m'étais caressée en pensant à lui, j'avais rêvé de lui, j'avais fait des recherches sur lui.

Sur son profil facebook, il avait juste renseigné ses films et romans préférés, nous en avions quelque uns en commun. J'étais en passe d'être obsédée par lui... ok j'étais déjà obsédée par lui et la perspective de ne plus le voir me désespérait.

« Bella ? »

« Hein ? »

« Je te demandais comment tu voulais procéder ensuite. »

Sa voix et la mienne étaient plus graves, basses et douces, comme celles de deux amants sur le point de se donner l'un à l'autre.

« Oui... eh bien je suppose que nous pouvons faire comme tu le souhaites. »

« Tu crois ? »

Acquiescer ne suffit pas, j'avais tellement de mal à penser avec cohérence, à parler intelligemment.

« J'en suis sûre, il faut que tu prennes confiance en toi. » réussis-je à articuler.

« Euh... »

_Au diable ! Je le veux et je le veux et je le veux ! De toute façon j'ai brisé toutes les règles, quitte à finir en enfer..._

Je me redressai et plantai mon regard dans le sien. Mon choix fait, j'allais un : aider mon patient et deux : en faire mon amant.

« Edward je vais être directe avec toi. Cela m'inquiète un peu que tu n'aies pas pu te soulager pendant deux semaines et crois-moi, je serais ravie de t'aider mais ça risque de compromettre la thérapie et aussi, je me rendrais coupable d'un délit aggravé. »

« Je comprends, je ne voulais pas que tu... »

« Moi si c'est pour cela que j'ai accepté que la prochaine séance se passe hors du cabinet, dans un cadre plus normal. »

Il soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, je ressentis aussitôt un vide profond en moi quand il ne me toucha plus.

« Bella, j'ai toujours cette sensation que c'est mal... ce que nous faisons. »

« Pourquoi ? » paniquai-je.

« Tu es ma thérapeute et même si je suis parvenu à me détendre avec toi, je sais que tu fais ça juste... parce que c'est ton métier. C'est ce qui m'a bloqué ces deux dernières semaines et pourtant j'ai pensé à toi chaque jour. »

« Je vois. » murmurai-je, en pensant à comment le convaincre que je voulais être plus.

« Tu as dit, au début, que c'était normal que je fasse un transfert sur toi, que je pouvais t'imaginer comme ma petite-amie. Mais je sais que ça n'est pas le cas. »

Je devais lui dire, lui proposer de se voir après, de commencer quelque chose. Je n'avais pas eu de petit-ami depuis ma première année d'université, ensuite j'avais eu quelques aventures, juste pour vérifier ce que j'apprenais en cours et libérer un peu ma frustration de parler de sexe chaque jour sans pratiquer. Edward était différent, je voulais le connaître, lui donner du plaisir, me réveiller avec lui...

« Je sais que notre rencontre a été assez inhabituelle, lui dis-je en posant une main sur son avant)-bras pour le retenir près de moi, mais ça ne... »

La sonnerie d'alarme retentit alors et de l'eau se mit à jaillir du plafond. Edward me prit par la main et me tira hors de mon bureau en courant. J'eus du mal à le suivre et manquai plusieurs fois de tomber.

Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi maintenant ? J'avais aperçu Alice et Jasper sortir aussi du bâtiment, autour de nous une dizaine de personnes regardaient, horrifiées, le dernier étage de l'immeuble en feu, une fumée noire épaisse se dégageait des fenêtres.

« Bella ! Tu n'as rien ? » s'enquit Edward.

« Non... je... »

« Bella ! »

Jasper et Alice nous rejoignirent et m'apprirent qu'un patient de Jasper avait tenté de se suicider en se mettant le feu dans les escaliers de l'immeuble. Il avait vidé une bouteille d'alcool sur lui et autour de lui.

« Que faisait-il au dernier étage ? » m'étonnai-je.

Notre cabinet était au deuxième étage, l'immeuble en comptait six.

« Il avait déjà évoqué le suicide, il voulait se jeter du toit mais l'accès est fermé à clé. Il a du agir par dépit. » me renseigna mon confrère.

« Pauvre homme. » sanglota alors Alice.

Jasper la prit dans ses bras, j'en fus estomaquée, quelque chose se tramait entre eux. Ils étaient bien trop confortables, je les aurais pris pour des amants si je ne les connaissaient pas. Ils semblaient naturellement faits l'un pour l'autre même si leurs personnalités étaient diamétralement opposées. Il lui baisa le front, calmant rapidement les pleurs de notre secrétaire. Je me sentis de trop, comme si je les avais surpris un moment intime.

« Tu veux que je te raccompagne chez toi ? » me proposa Edward.

« Non... je dois rester et... je suppose qu'il va y avoir tout un tas de trucs à gérer. »

Quel gâchis ! J'avais été sur le point de lui dire mes sentiments. Peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi, je le reverrai en dehors de mon cabinet et il me croirait peut-être.

« Ton cabinet va être fermé ? »

« Pour la journée, maximum deux jours. »

« Ok... Je voudrais rester mais je... »

« Oh ! Oui, vas-y ! Ne t'inquiète pas. »

La dernière chose dont j'avais besoin était d'être déconcentrée par Edward, qui se comportait avec tant de gentillesse. Comment lui dire que j'étais paniquée non pas à cause de cet incident mais par tout ce qu'il me faisait ressentir ?

« Tu es sûre ? »

Il était inquiet pour moi, c'était tellement touchant. Son regard tendre, son air concerné, sa main dans la mienne... dieu que je le voulais.

« Edward, je t'appelle ce soir, pour qu'on arrange notre dernière séance. »

« Ok. Bon courage. »

Il hésitait à m'embrasser, aucun doute à cela, et tandis qu'il s'éloignait, mon cœur se fissura. Cet homme-là allait signifier beaucoup pour moi et mon seul espoir était qu'il m'accepte telle que j'étais.


	7. Dernière séance

**Dernière séance**

Edward était passé me chercher, il avait fait un effort pour dompter ses cheveux et les plaquer. Il portait un costume gris anthracite et une chemise noire, les deux boutons du haut étaient ouverts. Il me complimenta sur ma robe, j'avais mis la plus révélatrice de mon dressing, la plus simple à enlever aussi, une robe bleu nuit en satin. Il m'emmena dans un restaurant italien dans le centre, il avait réservé une table à l'écart. Il était très nerveux, m'avait à peine parlé et je trouvais cela adorable.

« Edward, détends-toi. Je ne suis plus ta thérapeute. Ce soir, nous sommes juste deux personnes qui se sont rencontrées et qui veulent... »

_Baiser !_ pensai-je.

« … apprendre à mieux se connaître. »

Il parut inquiet, sa jambe frappa le sol de façon régulière.

« Avant de coucher ensemble. » soufflai-je presque pour moi-même.

Il soupira, soulagé mais toujours inquiet.

« Tu peux encore dire non. » m'assura-t-il, ignorant que si lui me refusait son corps, j'étais prête à le forcer pour raison médicale.

« J'ai bien l'intention d'aller jusqu'au bout de mes envies ce soir. » lui garantis-je.

Il rougit, ce qui m'angoissa rien qu'une seconde, je répétais mon mot clé. Il était mignon quand il rougissait et pas du tout ridicule, lui. Il était parfait.

« Parle-moi de nouvelle vie à Seattle. Ton travail te plaît ? »

Il était fascinant, j'aurais pu l'écouter pendant des heures, mais il était en même temps tellement magnifique que je perdis plus d'une fois le fil de la conversation.

« Et toi ? »

« Pardon ? » balbutiai-je, perdue.

Je me focalisai sur son visage, non plus sur le haut de son torse dévoilé par sa chemise. Dieu comme j'avais hâte de la lui arracher.

« Pourquoi as-tu décidé de devenir psychiatre ? »

« J'en ai rencontré un quand j'étais jeune, il m'a beaucoup aidée et je me suis dit que je voulais en faire autant. »

« Pourquoi tu as consulté ? »

C'était le moment de la grande révélation...

« Tu ne vas pas rire, hein ? »

Il se vexa, je le vis à la façon dont sa main se ferma en un poing ferme sur la table et à la ride entre ses sourcils.

« Comment peux-tu me dire ça ?! »

« Désolée, tu vois, je ne suis pas la thérapeute ce soir, juste une femme qui a aussi une phobie. »

« Laquelle ? » s'empressa-t-il de me demander, un brin amusé.

« Tu souris ! »

Nous rigolâmes tous les deux, tous ceux qui m'avaient connu avant que je devienne psychiatre avaient aussi ri et ceux à qui j'avouais ma phobie sachant que je traitais les phobies des autres me prenaient pratiquement pour une folle.

« Dis-moi Bella. »

« Ereutophobie. »

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« La peur de rougir. »

« Mais... ça... c'est adorable ! Tu rougis... »

Mes joues commençaient en effet à s'échauffer, j'étais nerveuse ce soir, j'avais beau avoir tout fait pour ne pas penser que peut-être il ne voudrait pas de moi, le doute se rappelait à mon bon souvenir en permanence.

« J'ai déménagé chez mon père en classe de première, je suis arrivée en mars, c'était un petit lycée, je suis devenue l'attraction numéro et je n'ai jamais aimé me faire remarquer. Alors je me suis mise à rougir pour un rien et les autres me le faisaient remarquer. Avant les examens de dernière année, j'ai commencé à flipper à l'idée de devoir m'exprimer. L'éreutophobie est un trouble anxieux caractérisé par une crainte obsédante de rougir en public. Ce trouble fait partie des phobies sociales. Les individus qui en souffrent rougissent facilement, ce qui les gêne dans leurs rapports sociaux, notamment parce qu'ils ont peur que leur rougissement soit remarqué et interprété faussement. De plus, essayer de contrôler le rougissement ne mène souvent qu'à l'accentuer encore plus. Souvent les individus éreutophobes se mettent alors, petit à petit, à éviter les situations à risque, c'est-à-dire la plupart des situations sociales, et peuvent finir par avoir une vie sociale quasiment inexistante... C'est un ami de mon père, le docteur Gerandy, qui m'a aidée. »

« Alors comment te sens-tu maintenant par rapport à ta phobie ? »

« Mieux, je l'ai surmonté mais j'utilise encore parfois mon mot clé. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« C'est un mot qui permet de débloquer immédiatement la personne. Tous les phobiques n'en ont pas besoin, c'est au cas par cas.»

« Et quel est ton mot clé ? »

« Fitzwilliam. » avouai-je et je le répétai tout bas une dizaine de fois.

Edward était décontenancé, il cherchait la logique à ma révélation.

« Comme Fitzwilliam Darcy ? » me demanda-t-il finalement.

« Tu connais ?! » m'émerveillai-je.

« Oui, c'est le personnage masculin principal d'Orgueil et Préjugés'. »

« J'étais amoureuse de M. Darcy. » confessai-je en réalisant que cet amour qui m'avait pourtant transcendé n'était rien face aux sentiments que j'éprouvais pour Edward.

« Tu es incroyable Bella, tu ne cesses de m'épater. » me déclara-t-il en nouant sa main à la mienne sur la table.

Je répétais encore 'Fitzwilliam' et Edward ne me regarda pas comme si j'étais folle à lier, je n'aurais pas cru cela possible.

Une heure plus tard, nous étions en route vers son appartement, j'avais insisté pour qu'il puisse vraiment se sentir à son aise. En étant dan son élément, il contrôlerait un maximum de choses.

Il me guida dans son salon, tout était impeccable, c'était la première fois qu'un homme faisait autant d'efforts côté ménage pour m'impressionner. Nous nous assîmes sur son canapé, je me rejouais malgré moi la séance où il m'avait faite jouir pour la première fois.

« Bella, il y a quelque chose que je meurs d'envie de faire depuis que je t'ai vu pour la première fois. »

« Oui ? »

Je me glissai contre lui, impatiente de découvrir ce qu'il allait me demander. A son ton, je devinais que ça allait me plaire.

« Mais avant ça, je voudrais te dire que je... je suis très attiré par toi et je ne crois pas que ce soit un transfert. »

_Oui !_

« Tant mieux, je suis complètement sous ton charme et ça m'aurait... tué si tu avais persisté à me voir comme ta thérapeute. »

« Non... je sais que je peux y arriver avec toi, je me sens compris, je ne suis plus complexé ni même mal à l'aise d'en parler avec toi. Je sais que tu ne me prends pas pour un malade. »

« En effet. Alors, que voulais-tu faire ? » lui rappelai-je.

« Ça. »

Il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa langoureusement. Je me collai à lui, bientôt je fus assise sur lui, cherchant son sexe contre moi. Il était déjà dur...

« Tu vas me tuer si tu ne me fais pas l'amour maintenant ! » gémis-je en le repoussant doucement.

« Oh Bella... tu n'imagines même pas à quel point j'ai envie de toi, j'ai besoin d'être en toi... »

« N'attends plus. »

« Tu ne veux pas juste... »

« Ne me fais plus attendre ! » geignis-je en posant une main sur son entrejambe.

Il m'entraina vers sa chambre, je n'en vis rien, mes yeux étaient rivés sur son corps parfait et chaud, sur ses mouvements presque félins, sur ses lèvres divines, sur ses cheveux qui ne demandaient qu'à être décoiffés.

« Tu es tellement belle, magnifique, sexy, drôle, sensible... »

Il ponctua chaque compliment d'un baiser profond, je sentis mes joues s'échauffer.

« J'ai envie de te faire l'amour Bella, j'en ai besoin... Rien qu'à toi... »

Il suspendit ses gestes et me dévisagea, ce que je crus lire dans son regard acheva de me rendre rouge comme une pivoine. Il sourit alors et je compris.

« Tu voulais me faire rougir ! » m'insurgeai-je en m'empourprant de plus belle.

« Oui je veux te faire rougir et que tu n'en ai plus peur, je veux te faire cet effet-là. »

« Tu y es arrivé, cela faisait des années que je n'avais plus rougi. »

« J'en suis honoré. Et maintenant, occupons-nous de MA phobie. »

Je gémis, anticipant ses doigts sur moi et en moi. Il me déshabilla rapidement, me complimenta sur ma poitrine et mes fesses, comme quoi il était un homme comme les autres. Il passa un long moment à regarder mon sexe, à jouer avec mes lèvres intimes, à les embrasser et et les caresser. Je ne remarquais aucune hésitation ni crainte dans ses mots et ses gestes. Il me fit jouir avec ses doigts apaisant enfin un désir de plus de deux mois, jamais je n'avais réussi à me donner autant de plaisir.

Il me donna un deuxième orgasme avec sa langue et découvrit ainsi chaque repli de mon sexe. Il se délecta de mon nectar féminin, en réclama même. Il me demanda aussi de gémir plus fort, de ne pas me retenir. Et il avait raison, je m'étais d'abord retenue de peur de l'effrayer et de réveiller ses angoisses. Avec lui je me révélais être bruyante, avant lui aucun autre homme n'avait su me faire sentir aussi bien.

Mon patient était guéri mais mon amant restait à satisfaire.

FIN


	8. Épilogue

**Épilogue**

« Et comment a-t-elle réagi ? »

« Bah rien, elle a rien dit c'était normal pour elle. »

Je soupirai bruyamment et me levai de mon fauteuil.

« Emmett je suis à deux doigts de te rembourser. Je n'ai pas réussi à te convaincre que ton sexe avait une taille normale, cette fille l'a fait. »

« Mais... »

« Je ne vais pas le faire. Mais as-tu enfin compris ? »

« Je crois. »

« Ne te laisse plus influencer par des moqueries de vestiaires. »

« Juste pour savoir entre... »

« Je ne te dirai pas si Edward en a une plus grosse, ça suffit. »

« Tu veux que je te remontre la mienne ? »

Il me fit un clin d'oeil et se protégea le visage quand il me vit lui lancer un livre.

« Je devrais te faire payer plus ! »

« Je suis prêt docteur Swan. » me dit-il avec sérieux et je retrouvai mon calme.

« Alors bonne chance avec Rosalie. »

« Merci et encore félicitations. A dimanche. »

« A dimanche Emmett. »

Il me fit la bise et sortit, en sifflotant. J'étais heureuse pour lui, cette fille qu'il venait de rencontrer avait enfin guéri ses insécurités. Je fis tourner ma bague de fiançailles et décidai d'archiver dès à présent le dossier d'Emmett. J'étais confiante et même si ça ne marchait pas entre lui et Rosalie, il avait compris.

Je me dirigeai vers notre pièce fourre-tout, archives, frigo et stock de papier-toilettes, c'était aussi le rendez-vous coquin de Jasper et Alice aussi je pris soin de frapper. Sans réponse j'entrai et classai le dossier d'Emmett.

« Tu as fini Bella ? » m'apostropha Alice en sortant des toilettes, Jasper sur les talons.

« Oui, toi aussi ? »

Jasper acquiesça et aida sa femme à mettre son manteau. Ces dernières semaines il devait être quasiment en permanence avec elle. Enceinte de huit mois et demi, Alice n'avait pas l'intention d'arrêter de travailler sous prétexte qu'elle pouvait à peine bouger seule.

Je les saluai avant de monter en voiture, ma ceinture bouclée, je n'étais déjà plus docteur Swan mais Bella Swan bientôt Masen et je n'avais qu'un e hâte, retourner auprès de mon fiancé.

J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu, j'ai donc écrit l'épilogue après car je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous aiment savoir ce qu'il se cache derrière le mot « Fin ».

J'attends vos avis avec impatience.


End file.
